User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XLV
Prepare to be force-fed my story because I'll be working overtime to crank these out. "What now?" Eze asked. "We find Winter." Will said. "And where's that?" Eze asked. "That's why we're finding him, no?" Rowgen said. "I sense him. His power is...greater then before." Kajah said. Will turned to him. "Where?" he asked. Kajah's eyes dimmed as they usually did when he was focusing. "Agni. He is in Agni Reborn." Kajah said. Will rolled up the map. "Lead the way, my friend." Will said. Winter's units followed the god down the path back to their master. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ After a heated debate, they decided to talk to the emperor. "Relax, I can talk to anyone." Chaos said. "That's not what I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is, will you talk well?" Winter replied. Chaos had changed back into his customary black attire and he walked confidently. Sefia and Kikuri walked behind them, cloaked and faces hidden as not to give themselves away. "Please, I've been doing this for a while." Chaos scoffed. "Yeah, right." Winter said. "I am insulted that you doubt my abilities." Chaos said, not at all looking insulted. "Mhmm." Winter said. "Halt! Who goes there?" the guards demanded. "Go to sleep." Chaos said. The guards looked confused. "What?" "I said, GO TO SLEEP!" he shouted the last part and the guards fell to the ground knocked out cold. "What was that?" Winter asked. "I told them to go to sleep." Chaos said and walked into the throne room. Winter frowned and followed. "What is the meaning of this?" the emperor asked. "My apologies, Your Highness, for my deception. I am not a butler, but a warrior and I have grave news." Chaos said smoothly. "What grave news?" the emperor asked. "Surely you have heard of the army moving through El Gaia? How they are ravaging the land? I have learned from a trusted informant that the army is coming here." Chaos said. "Impossible. We would have heard something!" the emperor said. "It is possible, Your Highness. And worse, the other half of this army is coming from the other side of Agni Reborn. Trust me, Your Highness, I may not be your servant but I still will not lie to you." "What are, hypothetically of course, these armies made up of?" the emperor asked. "If I told you, you would not believe me." Chaos said. "Alright. I will trust you. But if you are lying, I will make sure you will pay for it." Chaos smiled. "Of course. Now, you cannot fight them so I recommend you begin evacuation." "I agree. Sound the alarms! Have all the people meet in front of the castle." the emperor commanded. "What will you do?" "We will fight them." Chaos said. He turned around and began to walk out. Winter, Sefia, and Kikuri followed. "Wait! Who are you?" Chaos turned and smiled. "It would be best that you didn't know that." he said. Chaos flicked his hood on and walked out. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Chaos and Winter stood at the top of the wall around Agni Reborn. They had sharpened their eyes and were searching for the God Armies. "Found God Army Maxwell. They'll probably make it here by the day after tomorrow." Winter said. "Zevalhua and Afla Dilith will make it here around the same time. They will not make it out. It will be a slaughter." Chaos said. "We need to buy them time." Winter said. Chaos shook his head sadly. "Time ain't a something that can be bought." he said. "Something on your mind?" Winter asked. Chaos cocked his head at him. "You could say that. It's time I told you something." Chaos said. "What's up?" Winter asked. "The way I found you...It wasn't only your power. It was Revan. I sensed Revan." Chaos said. "Okay..." Winter said, silently asking a question. "Revan has a long history behind it. It has traded hands, eventually ending up in yours. But I, I owned it originally." Chaos said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Chaos, the original owner of that nifty sword you got there." Chaos grinned. "I just thought you should know." "If it was your sword, how did I get it?" Winter asked. "Fate is cruel, Winter. You'll learn that in time." Chaos's eyes narrowed. "What?" Winter asked, looking the way Chaos was. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't those your units?" Chaos asked. Winter squinted. "I guess they are." he said. Then he grinned. "Now we have some more fighting men!" Chaos turned a dry look on him. "Trust me, against the gods, you'll need more than that." A voice called out to them. "Sirs! Sirs! The royal family is under attack!" Category:Blog posts